Forming Of the Justice League
by Hawkeye1610
Summary: During Oliver's talk with The Monitor he is warned of a greater darkness that is coming and is tasked with forming the Justice League. (NO Olicity) Oliver/Kara. For sure Iris/Barry. And Lois/Clark.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters or the shows**

Well Supergirl and Flash and Superman was fixing the world. The Green Arrow aka Oliver Queen was having a talk with The Monitor.

"Why did you test use" Oliver said to the monitor. The Monitor looked at Oliver and said "I wasn't testing you I was preparing you."

"Preparing us for what" said Oliver as he looked at the monitor.

The Monitor looked at Oliver and said "A threat and the future."

Oliver looked at The Monitor with a surprise look and said "what threat."

The Monitor gave a calming look and said "I have seen the future of Earth 1 and Earth 38 and both Earths need a special team and you is one of the creators of this team to comeback the threat."

Oliver looked shocked and whispered "A special team" he then looked at The Monitor and said. "where is the threat coming from."

The Monitor said two words "Deep space."

"Who is the threat" Oliver said without surprise.

"That is for later now I must give you a special arrow to stop Dr. John Deegan and show you your future team" said The Monitor.

The Monitor handed a arrow with a glowing blue arrowhead to Oliver and said "this arrow will stop the Book of Destiny from changing destiny again."

Oliver takes the special arrow and puts in his quiver. Then he looks at The Monitor says "now what."

"Now I'll show you hints of your future team" said The Monitor and offers his hand to Oliver.

As Oliver takes the hand he could makeout seven figures in the shadows of the platform then looks at The Monitor and said "who are these figures"

The Monitor looked at Oliver and said "there are your future team" then the monitor snap his fingers then emblems of some sort appealed above the figures.

Oliver did a 360 around the platform to see the emblems of the figures better but right away he saw three emblems that he new. The three were a green arrowhead, a white Circle with gold outline with a gold lightning bolt, and a diamond shaped emblem with a red outline and with a yellow base and a big S colord red.

Oliver looked shocked at the three and said " that's Barry's emblem and Kara's emblem and my green arrowhead!"

The Monitor looked at Oliver and said "that isn't Ms. Danvers emblem Mr. Queen it's Mr. Kent's emblem."

"Superman" whispered Oliver then he started to look around at the other 4 figures that had emblems above there head. The figure next to superman is a woman in battle armor with a sword and shield and the emblem is two w's connected into making a bird shaped emblem. The next figure is a man in a cape and cowl and the emblem is in the shape of a bat. The figure next to the Flash is a man with a glowing green ring and the emblem in a glowing lantern. The last figure is a man of the sea and the emblem is a trident.

As Oliver took his time to look at the figures the The Monitor had calming look on his face as Oliver finish looking at the figures he looked back at the monitor and said "what are the figures names."

Then The Monitor shook his head then said "I can't tell you that but you need to find them and unite them before the darkness reach your Earth."

Oliver looked at The Monitor with interest then said "what darkness."

The Monitor looked at Oliver then said "it's time for me to tell of the coming threat. Thirteen billion of years ago the Multiverse was born but from that birth. A planet was ripped apart throwing two new planet's in the new Multiverse one light the other dark. The light landed in Earth 38 the dark landed in Earth 1.

Oliver looked shocked of all the information but he had to know and ask the name's of the light and dark planet's.

The Monitor then said "the lights name is New Genesis and the dark's name is Apokolips."

Oliver looked at The Monitor with understanding and said "that why you are preparing us because of Apokolips and I have to form this special team"

The Monitor looked at Oliver with calmness then said "yes but Apokolips is ruled by a being of immense power and I'm the only one that can sense this being on Earth 1 and he's close to full power."

"What is the name of this being" said Oliver.

The Monitor then said "Darkseid is the beings name and the ruler of Apokolips he uses force and fear on his people to rule and he has conquered deep space on Earth 1 and his coming."

"So this Darkseid has an army" said Oliver.

The Monitor looked at Oliver and said "yes he has an army an alien race created by Darkseid named Parademons. But he also has his inner circle of his trusted family."

Oliver starts to understand what is needed to happen then said " that's why you tested use to see if we can takeout Darkseid."

The Monitor gave a sincere look at Oliver and said "that isn't the only part of it Mr. Queen I have lived a long life I seen many more hero's on the other Earth's and I have tested them and they have all failed in tell now I have watched Earth 1 sense your first year on the Island of Lian Yu then I find myself watching more I saw everything your first year as the hood and your second and third years as the arrow and your first meeting of Mr. Allen and Ms. Danvers then I new you three could do great thing for the Multiverse and your two Earth so I finally decided to test you all."

Oliver looked extremely shocked at the information and couldn't find the right word's so he just let The Monitor finish what he was saying.

The Monitor then pause and looked at Oliver and say the extremely shocked look and laughs a little then continued his story by saying. "When I first started the test it was out of interest of this world. Then when Mr. Allen and you want to Earth 38 I decided to watch more of the past and the present and the future. What I saw in the past was the first Arrow and Flash team against Vandal Savage. Then I saw the invasion of the dominators and new that like Ms. Danvers said you are the teams rock. Then I saw the battle of Earth 1 and Earth X then I new you were the leader of that battle."

Oliver looked at the monitor with surprise then said then said "you have been watch use for that long."

The Monitor then said "yes I have watched you that long it take me a long time to get power back because the darkness that spreads through space as we spoke. You see my power comes from all the positive matter of all the universe' one of the universes was composed entirely of antimatter so it drained me of my power for many year's and created the dark version of me known by the Anti-Monitor the creation has been sealed away for many year's."

Oliver looked at The Monitor and said "that's is a lot of information but now what should I do."

The Monitor gave Oliver serious look than said "I have changed the destiny of Mr. Allen's and Ms. Danvers when you first came here so they won't perish in the battle. Then I'll send you back but you have to form the special team tell me you will unite the team and comeback Darkseid."

Oliver looked at The Monitor straight in the eyes and said "yes I'll unite this team to fight Darkseid and whatever darkness arise we will stop it together as a team."

The Monitor gave Oliver a sincere look then said "I will send you back then I can rest and know the future is safe for all the Multiverse."

Oliver understood and watched The Monitor snapped his fingers and and find himself back in the real world.

Couple of minutes before Oliver and The Monitors talk ended.

The Flash and Supergirl were still trying to slow down the time by speeding around the Earth in opposite directions. In the mean time Superman and Lois Lane was trying to stop John Deegan from rewriting destiny in his perfect image and Brainiac 5 was fighting Amazo and Martian Manhunter was saving civilians.

"It's over Deegan" calmly said Superman

"No I decide when the story ends" said John Deegan screams at Superman and Lois.

"I like you better in blue" said Lois slamming the hammer on the ground making a blast come out of it that blinded John Deegan enough to drop the book but recovered it before Superman could get to the book and aimed the at Superman.

Superman was trying to fight the rays from the book which was too strong for him so he feel down in pain the rays strikes Lois making her screams then fly's up in the air "Lois!" said Superman as he was getting back up then the time slowed.

The Flash and Supergirl screams in agony then time start to go more slower. With Lois now falling down then John Deegan was using the book than looks up at a balcony to see the Green Arrow going for the glowing blue arrowhead arrow then he starts to aim at Oliver but the arrow was shot at the book making it get destroyed.

Then time started to go back to normal so Superman got up and sped to Lois catching her before she get injured then Lois says to Superman "I told you'd catch me" making Clark laugh a little.

The Flash and Supergirl stop speeding. The rays was also deformed John Deegan face making him change back to the way he was.

Oliver is seen looking at the book before closing it for good. As Oliver looks up he could see Superman and Lois and J'onn J'onzz walk up to him the Superman said "Barry and Kara you had more faith then I did."

"I don't know Kara as well as I know Barry but when things get tough he doesn't slow down he digs deep and run's faster" said Oliver

"That my cousin to T" said Superman then both the Flash and Supergirl came speeding towards them gasping for breath then fist bumps for good work

"Then you know why I had faith in them" said a smiling Oliver then shocking all of them was the dead Amazo dropped at there feet by Brainiac with the motherboard of Amazo in his hands.

The team gathered in the the speed room at Star Labs to say goodbye to the people from Earth 38 and Kara still in her Supergirl costume said " so this is kind of becoming an annual thing, huh?

Then Barry gave a annoyed looked and said "oh god, I hope not.

Kara and Barry walked up to Oliver and Kara saw something on Oliver's face and said "is that a... are you smiling

Oliver looked at Kara and Barry and said "I kind of like you guys. Don't tell anyone."

Kara then looks at Cisco and said "Cisco, will you do the honors?"

Cisco then said "anything for my favorite 's right, I have a favorite Kryptonian."

Then Brainiac-5 said "yes. A good choice."

Then Cisco opened the breach with one of his interdimensional extrapolator then the people from Earth 38 walked back to Earth 38 and then the breach closed.

Barry and Oliver was at the bar when Barry looked at Oliver and said "so, I feel like I should be thanking you for something. The Monitor. You talked to him, didn't you?"

Oliver just nods

Barry than said "you got him to change our destinies somehow.

Oliver looked at Barry and said "he changed it the moment I step on the platform."

Then Barry looked shocked then said "what does that mean."

Oliver then said "at first he was testing use then it evolved into preparing use for a greater threat."

Barry looked at Oliver like he was crazy than said "what greater threat."

Oliver then said "I can't tell you much of anything but know this the threat is a being by the name of Darkseid and he has a army."

Barry looked at Oliver then said "what should we do in the mean time."

Oliver looked at Barry then said "we have to make our own army a special team. The Monitor showed me seven hero's three of the seven are Clark, you and me."

Barry looked shocked at Oliver then said"who are the other four hero's?"

Oliver then said "I don't know but leave the hunt for the others to me I need to do research on the others before looking for them."

Barry understands then said "if you ever need help finding the others I will always be there in a flash if you need help Oliver."

Oliver smiled at the joke then said "I will be sure to remember that Barry and I trust you are the first member this special team."

" Man of course we have to stick together I think we should hug it out what do you think." said Barry

Oliver gave Barry a annoyed look and said "OK just this once and don't tell anyone."

After the hug they said there goodbyes as Barry sped off back home to Iris. Oliver was walking to to his motorcycle and his phone when off so he looked at the number then answered it then said "I thought you were done with use.

Batwoman said "wishful thinking. I just came from Arkham. Tell me this deranged doctor of your isn't gonna be a bigger problem."

Oliver then said "Deegan? Why?"

Batwoman then said "because I hear he's made a friend.

Then a prison cell in Arkham that has John Deegan and Psycho-Pirate in the next cell over.

Psycho-Pirate then said "don't worry, Doctor. Everything is as it should be. The stage is set. The darkness has finally awakened and is coming to Conquered the Earth."

End of Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**Justice League members and ranking from 1 to 7**

**1\. Green Arrow - season 7 but with the mask and hood**

**2\. Superman - cw supergirl costume, might change**

**3\. Wonder Woman - young justice outsides costume or the movies there are kind of the same**

**4\. Batman - New 52 costume**

**5\. The Flash - season 5**

**6\. Green Lantern - New 52 costume**

**7\. Aquaman - to be determined**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the characters or the shows**

**Chapter ****2: ****The Start of the Adventure**

Several months has passed sense The Monitors talk with Oliver about the special team and Darkseid and the darkness that spreads though space. Sense that day Oliver's life has also changed. Felicity and Oliver broke up there marriage but they still work on Team Arrow together like casual friends. Then Oliver's sister Thea and Roy came back from there mission and started to live with Oliver

Then Oliver's son William come back from boarding school to live and finish school in Star City with his dad and Thea and Roy.

That's what Oliver is doing in his personal life. But in his private life as the Green Arrow thing's have change the most since the talk with The Monitor.

He has went back to the hood and mask but sometimes he puts the hood down and has the mask on all the time now in the field. Oliver has started to work with the police department off and on and holds a tender relationship with the Mayor and the department.

But most of his free time in his life is doing research on the other hero's and looking at the blueprints for the new Queen Mansion that is being rebuilt in the coming weeks. The only one's to know of the rebuild of the mansion was Thea and Roy and Diggle. But Oliver most of all wanted to make it a surprise for William

But the team needed to know before Oliver left the city for his adventure on Earth 38. So as the team came out of the elevator in The Bunker. Oliver looked at the team then said "why don't you all get changed then we will have a team meeting before you all go home for the night"

The team except Diggle looked at Oliver like was going crazy then Rene was the first one to get over his shock then said "a team meeting hoss what for"

Oliver then looked at the team and said "Thea and Roy will be joining use for the meeting so get changed then I will tell you in a while."

All the team then said "yes" or "okay" then the team walked away it only took them couple of minutes to get changed as they entered the main room they could see Thea and Roy sitting together around the table so they took the other chairs around them. Then Oliver walk in with a duffle bag with his gear in it then drop it on the ground then walked up to the round table and sat down.

Oliver then looked at the team then said "good work tonight but that's not the main focus of the meeting."

Dinah the said "what is the main focus then."

Oliver then said "I will be leaving the team and the city for a couple week when I'm gone the new Queen Mansion is going to get rebuilt under the strick supervision of Thea and Roy."

Felicity then said "does William know of it all."

"No William only knows of me leaving, I wanted the mansion to be a surprise until I told you all" said Oliver.

"I would like you all to come to the old mansion then we could say our goodbyes and celebrate the first day of the rebuild of the Queen mansion" said Oliver

Diggle then looked at Oliver then said "why are you leaving Oliver we all could see that you have changed for the better since the team up with Supergirl and Flash but why leave. What's so important that you need to leave the city what aren't you tell use Oliver."

Oliver looked at the team and said "what if I tell you something more is coming from deep space something we can't win against."

Rene laughed and said "your gone crazy Oliver."

The rest of the team looked shocked at Oliver. Before Diggle said "he isn't crazy Rene" then he looked at Oliver then said "he's completely serious the dominators weren't the last wave there really is something more coming is there."

Oliver nods his head then said "yes The Monitor told me there is a being of immense power named Darkseid with a army of his own creation named Parademons that are coming from deep space. The Monitor tasked me to unite a special team of seven hero's Barry and me included."

Felicity looked shocked at the information then she remembers a file by the name of the special team on the computer and she tryed to open it but locked her out of the file then said "that file on the computer's it's all your research on the the other hero's but why did it lock me out."

Oliver looked at Felicity then said "yes it's all the news and research I have gathered on the other hero's for the past few months. And why it's locking you out is because I had Gideon make a code for the file so I'm the only one that can open the file."

Curtis then said "what have you found on the other hero's" speaking for the first time sense the meeting started.

Oliver looked down then said "not much of anything. The Monitor showed me hints of them like a glowing ring, a trident, a woman with sword and shield, a man with a cape and cowl, and Superman. So when we say goodbye tomorrow I will be driving the motorcycle to Central City then spend the night with Barry and Iris then breach to Earth 38 and start the search for the man with the cape and cowl for couple weeks."

Dinah then said "so what should we do when your gone."

Oliver looked at everyone with a sincere look then said "become hero's not just in the night but in the light of day don't be afraid of what people will think. My opinions changed on alot of things sense the talk with The Monitor. I want to become a hero like my Mother, Thea, Roy, Laurel, Tommy, Barry, Kara, William, Diggle, Felicity and Quentin saw me as."

Everyone looked at Oliver with awe but Thea found her voice before everyone else then said "Ollie that was some heavy stuff you just said maybe we should call it for the night let use absorb all the information you just said."

Oliver then said "I think Thea is correct I think we should end the meeting for tonight so go home get some sleep see you tomorrow in the afternoon at the Queen Mansion."

Almost right after Oliver stopped talking Rene and Dinah and Curtis got out of their chair to go to the elevator without saying anything. Roy and Thea left shortly after the three but Thea stopped before leaving to give Oliver hug then left. That just left the original Team Arrow

Felicity looked at Oliver then said "what are you doing Oliver what is your big plan."

Oliver looked at Felicity then said "I don't have a big plan Felicity I just want them to become hero's. I don't want to stay a vigilante forever Felicity."

Felicity looked shocked at Oliver then about to say something but thought better of it then got up and left without saying anything.

That only left Oliver and Diggle at the table then Oliver then said "John you have been quiet this whole meeting what are you thinking about so much."

"I have been thinking about a lot of thing's all good though starting with you wanting to become a hero. But what's more surprising is you want the team to become hero's with you" said Diggle.

Oliver looked at Diggle then said "you don't look that surprised John."

Diggle then looked at Oliver then said "I expected this meeting and the change from vigilante to hero for sometime now so I'm not at all surprised that this meeting happen. But what's the shocking part is this Darkeid and the special team."

Oliver laughed a little then said "I had the same reaction but it's all true so I need to leave to find these heroes so I can unite them so we can fight Darkseid and whatever else arise."

Diggle then looked at Oliver then said "I know you have to go so let me handle the team and give the team time and so you go find these heroes."

Oliver gave a sincere look at Diggle then said. "your a good friend and brother John. But I need to ask a favor before we leave for the night and I need you to keep it on the down low from the team."

"This favor must be important if you want to keep it from the team Oliver what is it." said Diggle.

"I want you to find Evelyn well I'm gone. I know she betrayed the team but she deserves a second chance and I want to give her that chance."

"Ok Oliver I'll start looking for her when you leave and your right she does deserves a second chance and goodnight Oliver see tomorrow." said Diggle.

"Night John see you tomorrow" said Oliver.

So that now left Oliver in The Bunker alone so he could finish packing some of his arrows and gear for the trip to Earth 38. Then he started to turn off the computer's and the light's so he got on his motorcycle and left The Bunker.

As Oliver drove back to the apartment he shares with William, Thea, and Roy. He thought back to all the good he and his team has done for the city throughout the years it made him proud of his team and himself for all the good work they have done for the city.

As Oliver got upstairs to the apartment he found Thea and Roy asleep on the couch with TV on so he turned the TV off. Then went to William's room and saw him asleep also. So he then went to his room to go to sleep.

So when Oliver woke up the next morning so he took a quick shower then finished packing some clothes for the trip. Then Oliver went to the kitchen to make breakfast for the family which called the others from sleep to come eat at the table. After they ate they all took showers and got dressed to go to the mansion.

Oliver then said "are you guys ready to go."

All the others said "yes let's go."

As Thea and Roy and William took the car Oliver bought for the family. Then Oliver took the motorcycle to follow them to the mansion. As they arrived the the ruins of the old mansion they saw the team waiting for them.

As Oliver turned off the motorcycle and got off it William came up to Oliver and said "what is this place dad."

"Well William this is the old Queen Mansion that I'm going to rebuild when I'm gone" said Oliver and laughed at the shocked look on William's face.

As the four of them walked up to the team. They all said hi to each other.

"So I brought you all here to start a new adventure as a team and as a family. When I came back from the Island I only had one goal to help the city from the shadows. But things started to change I started to see all the good the team has helped the city from the shadows. But I want to change that to I want the team to walk out of the shadows and become heroes I know it will take time so take all the time you need" said Oliver with a smile

Everyone looked shocked except Thea, Roy, Diggle, Zoe, and William. But Zoe and William had excited smiles on their faces but William spoke before Zoe then said "does that mean we can become your sidekicks soon because that would be cool."

"I will think about well I'm away on Earth 38 ok you two" said a laughing Oliver.

As they all said goodbye to Oliver. Rene and Zoe were the first ones to leave then Curtis followed few minutes later then Dinah followed few moments later.

Then Felicity said "goodbye and have a safe trip" then left.

Diggle gave Oliver a hug then said "goodbye and have a fun trip I will tell Lyla you said goodbye" as he left.

That only left Oliver and Thea and Roy and William. As William and Roy waited at the car for Thea and Oliver to finish walking around the grounds of the old mansion.

"So we're really doing making a new mansion" said Thea with a smile.

Oliver looked at Thea with a smile of his own then said "yes but I want it to be different I want it to have laughter and smiles I want it to have a family to call it home I want the grounds to have color."

Thea looked at Oliver with a siblings love then said "leave it to me I will make it better so go have fun on this adventure and unite this team."

"I love you Thea thank you for everything" said Oliver with a smile.

"I love you to Ollie" Thea said with a smile.

The two were walking back to Roy and William. When William came to Oliver to give him a hug then said "have fun on your trip dad."

Oliver gave William a hug then said "I will but you be good for Thea and Roy ok."

"Ok dad I will" said William with a smile.

"Good so why don't you go in the car and wait for Thea and Roy" said Oliver with a smile.

As William left to go in the car Oliver hugged Thea and Roy one last time then said "you guys watch him well I'm gone ok. But the real reason I wanted to talk to you is because I had Cisco make some new suits for you two their hidden in the house if you ever wanted to use them."

Thea and Roy looked shocked then Roy said "we will think about it but we will watch William for you no matter what."

Oliver looked at Thea and Roy with a smile then said "thank you for everything you two I think we should say our goodbyes then head out I have a long drive to Central City."

As they all said goodbye Thea and Roy and William got in the car and left to go home Oliver was left alone at the old mansion. Oliver looked up at the ruins of the mansion and whispered "I will make it better like was before everything."

As Oliver got on the motorcycle and started it then he started to drive away then he looked back and said goodbye to the old Queen Mansion for the last time then now he can start to unite the special team and start his adventure

End of Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

**Thank all for the follow's and favorite's and the review's**

**So yes I'm going to bringing back Evelyn but I'm going to rename her code name because I'm also bringing in the real Artemis from young justice in later Chapter's. So give me ideas for Evelyn's new code name.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any of the characters or the shows**

**Chapter ****3: Jump to Earth 38**

As Oliver drove into Central City the weather changed like an on and off switch one second it was sunny then now it was storm clouds over the city so Oliver knew something had to happen. So he speeds to Star Labs to see if Team Flash need help. As Oliver got in the parking lot he saw Barry speeds out of the building. Then Oliver got off the motorcycle and ran in Star Labs

As Oliver got off the elevator he could hear voices coming from the cortex. As Oliver stepped in the cortex he could see everyone pacing around but Cisco saw him first then said "oh hey Oliver what are you doing here."

As Cisco said that everyone looked at Oliver in shock.

Oliver looked at everyone then said "I came for a talk with Barry but when I entered the city the sky turn dark and I knew something had to happen so I came here to see if I can help."

Iris gave a hard look at Oliver and said "we don't need your help Oliver so you can wait for Barry."

Oliver looked at Iris the said "Ok I will wait for Barry and leave the rest to you guys."

It take almost 15 minutes for Barry to come back from stopping Weather Wizard. When he speeds in the cortex he could see Oliver in the corner away from everyone then he said "could Oliver and I have the room for a couple minutes."

Everyone left without saying anything so Oliver got up from the chair to go to Barry. But Barry gave Oliver a hug in super speed then speeds change in his regular clothes.

"So what is this visit about Oliver" said Barry

"It's what we talked about last time" said Oliver as he brought out a flash drive from his pocket.

"The special team" said Barry with a excited smile.

"Yes the special team I have told my team now I'm here for three reasons. One too tell your team of the special team and Darkseid. Then two I want Cisco to breach me to Kara's Earth then I can start looking for the man with a cape and cowl and Superman. Then the last thing is I want

to upload Gideon to my watch then I can have her with me on this adventure to help get information on the heroes."

Barry looked at Oliver then said "you want to tell my team about it all."

"Yes they all have a right to know of the changes but at the moment I want to go to the Time Vault to upload Gideon to my watch then we tell your team of the special team and Darkseid."

As they left the cortex the team was waiting for them so Barry then said "wait for use in the cortex well we go to the Time Vault for something."

As they entered the Time Vault the door closed behind them so they walked up to Gideon then Barry then said "Gideon."

They only waited a few seconds then Gideon appealed and said **"hello Mr. Allen and Mr. Queen what can I do for you both today."**

Oliver looked at Gideon then said "I'm about to start an adventure and I was hoping I could upload you to my watch so I could have you as a partner on this adventure."

Gideon looked at Oliver and Barry then said **"I would be glad to be your partner on this adventure Mr. Queen just put your watch in the outlet and a clone of me will be uploaded to your watch in a moment."**

As Oliver put the watch in the outlet then looked at Gideon and said "thank you Gideon for your help."

**"Of course Mr. Queen when Mr. Allen created me he told me to help all the heroes and that includes you Mr. Queen** **and goodbye Mr. Queen and Mr. Allen" **said a happy Gideon.

As Oliver got the watch out of the outlet the screen of the watch turn on to show the upload completed. So Barry and Oliver walked out of the Time Vault to go back to the cortex. When they entered the cortex they could see Team Flash waiting for them.

Then Nora saw them before anyone else and ran to give Oliver a hug then said "I'm so glad to see you Uncle Ollie it's been so long sense I last you."

Oliver looked at Barry with shock then said "sense when have you had a kid Barry."

"I'm sorry Oliver I forgot to tell you this is Nora she is our daughter from the future that doesn't exist anymore because she changed it" said a laughing Barry.

Oliver looked shocked at Barry and Nora who was still hugging him and about to say something. But Iris beat Oliver to it then said "what are you doing here Oliver what's so important that you needed to come here."

Oliver looked at Team Flash with a serious look then said "I wanted to tell you all what I been working on sense our last team up and what The Monitor told me during our talk. Then have Cisco breach me to Earth 38 then I can start looking for someone I been looking for."

Cisco then said "why Earth 38 I already know that Kara is there but what else is there."

Oliver looked at the team then said "I will tell you all more later on. But first I have to tell you what The Monitor and I talked about."

"It must be serious if you had to come here Oliver so what's going on" said Caitlin

"You would be correct Caitlin what I'm about to tell you all only Barry and my team knows the full truth. When I went to The Monitor I was ready to die to save Barry and Kara but when I entered the room The Monitor told me that we pasted his test but he also was preparing use for something else" said Oliver to the stunned Team Flash.

Cisco found his voice before everyone else then said "what was The Monitor preparing use for."

"The Monitor was preparing use for a threat that's coming from deep space named Darkseid he rules by force and fear and has a army created by him named Parademons" said Oliver with a serious look.

Nora looked shocked then whispered to herself "Darkseid I have heard of that name some where before."

Oliver could hear Nora whisper then said "what did you just whisper Nora"

"In 2049 the age of heroes are all but gone but some still remember the heroes and the stories that come from them. I for one remember all the stories because I had Uncle Ollie tell me them every time he came to visit after he retired from being a hero" said Nora with a excited smile.

Oliver looked at Nora then said "that good and all but what does it mean Nora."

"Oh right sorry I get excited when I think about the stories. But one of the stories that Oliver would tell me if I wouldn't go to sleep was about this Darkseid he would say this giant named Darkseid would come to eat me if I don't go to sleep. But if what you are saying is true then Darkseid is a true being and my Uncle Ollie wasn't crazy at all like the people said" said Nora with a happy smile.

Everyone looked shocked at all the information Nora just said but Oliver found his voice first then said "why does people call me crazy Nora."

Nora looked down then said "the public stop believing in heroes because a news article was published a couple weeks after dad vanished that was talking about how a small team of heroes failed to save the city from a bomb and the leader of the team was you Uncle Ollie so the public and the government started to call you crazy for not stopping the bomb."

There was no sound coming from cortex for good 10 minutes Joe and Cecile were both shocked. Then Ralph had his mouth open for a silent gasped. Then Cisco and Caitlin looked at Oliver with a sad look. Barry and Iris looked shocked at Oliver.

Then Oliver looked at Nora then said "who published the article Nora."

Nora then said "mom did, She was mad because you couldn't help dad from vanishing when he did she called the article revenge on you and the heroes."

No one could speak for several minutes at the new information then Iris looked at Oliver then said "what was the other thing you wanted to tell use Oliver before Nora's story got use sidetracked."

It took Oliver a couple minutes to get his thoughts together then said "The Monitor tasked me to form a special team of seven heroes Barry and Superman and me included to comeback the threat of Darkseid. I will be going to Earth 38 to find one of the seven then come back to find the others."

"So that why you want to go to Earth 38 that's so cool so have you found any clues about the other heroes" said a excited Cisco.

"Not much yet but The Monitor gave me hints of others like a glowing ring and a trident and a woman with sword and shield and a man with a cape and cowl which I'm going to find first on Earth 38" said a laughing Oliver.

Caitlin then said "cape and cowl that almost sound's like Batwoman but a man."

Oliver looked at everyone and said "I believe it's Batman but from Earth 38."

Barry was trying not to laugh then said "so you believe in him now Oliver."

"When I first started the research on the heroes I started on the man in the cape and cowl because we already knew someone of that description but a girl with a cape and cowl. So I started to look in Gotham City and found out the Batman did exist at one time but disappeared about the end of your first year as The Flash. Then I talked to Batwoman and found out he just upped and vanished one day. So I believe he's somewhere on Earth 38" said Oliver as he looked at the shocked Team Flash.

"Dang Oliver that was a lot of information so I think we should end our meeting tonight and meet here tomorrow to say our goodbyes and good luck" said Barry.

Oliver looked at Barry then said "I think your right Barry."

As everyone said there goodnight's and left the cortex only had Oliver and Barry and Nora and Iris

"I was thinking I could stay with you guy's tonight then come back after breakfast to say our goodbyes and good luck" said Oliver with a smile.

"That would be great we could get pizza for dinner so let's head out and head home" said a excited Nora.

As they all headed out of the cortex Barry turned off the computer's and the light's of Star Labs so they could head home. When they got to the apartment with pizza Iris put all the coats in the coat closet and they all started to eat their pizza.

"So Nora, how about you tell use some of the memories you have of me" said Oliver with a smile.

"Well one of my favorites was when you taught me how to shoot one of your bow's but I had to be careful because I needed help holding the bow in place" said a happy Nora.

Oliver looked at Nora then said "you said bow's does that mean I have more then one at a time in the future."

"Yes you have two the one I used was the one you have now but the other is a special bow that I personally only seen couple of time" said Nora as she looked at a shocked Oliver.

With Oliver still shocked Barry laughed then said "how was your shooting of the bow was it fun."

"Oh my God it was so much fun. But at first it was really hard but with Uncle Ollie's help I got it after a couple hour's" said a smiling Nora.

Oliver found his voice then said "why have you only seen the other bow a couple of times what's so special about the bow."

Nora looked down then said "it was your superhero bow so when you retired you never took it out you kept it under lock and key at all time's.

Oliver looked at Nora then said "I want to ask you one last question Nora. But know you don't need to answer if you don't want to."

"What is your question Uncle Ollie" said a calm Nora.

Oliver looked at Nora then said "when was the last time you and I meet face to face when your talking about me I could tell that your happy and sad at the same time so what happened to make you fell like this."

"The last time we meet face to face was about few months before my High School graduation at the end of the day you promised me that you will come to the graduation ceremony. But you never showed then couple day's after the graduation I found out by the new's that you had been killed few day before the graduation by an assassin in the small town you had been living in sense you retired" said a sad Nora.

Everyone looked shocked at Nora then Oliver said "I'm sorry I asked you that question Nora."

"It's Ok Uncle Ollie you had a right to know of your old self" said Nora with a smile.

"I think we all should go to sleep for the night" said a yawning Iris.

"I think Iris is right so Oliver you could sleep on the couch. Then we all could head to Star Labs to say goodbye" said Barry.

"I will be fine with the couch so let's all go to bed" said Oliver.

As everyone went to sleep for the night. The next morning Oliver was the first to wake up so he decided to make breakfast for the other three in the apartment which called Barry and Nora from sleep. As Barry came in the living room he could see Oliver in the kitchen making breakfast then said "sense when have you learned to cook Oliver the food smells delicious."

Oliver looked at Barry then said "I have always knew how to cook but it was bad at first but I had a lot of practice with the Island and taking care of William so it started to get better over time."

Barry was to surprised to say anything. Then Iris came in the living room to see that the table was full so everyone went to the table to eat in silence. So when they all finished the food Barry and Iris and Nora said "thank you" to Oliver. They all went to get changed so they headed to Star Labs to say goodbye to Oliver.

When they entered the cortex they could see everyone from yesterday waiting for them to come.

"So I guess we can say our goodbyes here so Cisco can breach me to Earth 38" said Oliver with a smile.

Joe and Cecile was the first ones to get to Oliver to wish him luck and say goodbye then left for work. Then Ralph came to Oliver to say goodbye then went back to where he was standing.

Then Caitlin came to give Oliver a hug then said "goodbye and if you ever need help Killer Frost will help I guess she likes you as a leader for some reason."

Oliver looked at Caitlin's eye's for a second and saw her eye's go ice blue then changed back then said "thank you Caitlin for your awful and goodbye to you too."

Cisco came after to give Oliver a hug then said "goodbye and I have started on blueprints for a new bow and suit for you."

"Thank you and goodbye but hold off on the suit for now but the bow I can use when I get back from Earth 38" said a smiling Oliver.

Next was Iris as she just gave Oliver a hug then said "goodbye and have a safe trip."

Oliver looked at Iris then said "thank you for letting me stay the night last night and goodbye Iris."

Next was Nora but before Oliver looked at Nora she super speeds and gives Oliver a big hug then said "please don't die yet I want to see you as the true Green Arrow that the world saw you as before the the article was published."

Even if Nora's head was down on his chest Oliver knew that Nora was crying so Oliver just let Nora cry. Then said in a sincere voice "I will never die whenever there is a mission to save the world Nora so have faith in me to get the job done.

As Nora let go of Oliver the Barry came to Oliver to give him a hug then said "goodbye and have a fun trip and a safe trip if you need use we are only a call away."

Oliver looked at Barry then said "thank you and goodbye but could you do me a favor before I go.

"Sure what can I do for you Oliver" said Barry

Oliver looked at Team Flash with a serious look then said "can you keep an eye out for anything alien and can you start to scan space with your satellites so we can at lease start looking for Darkseid."

Barry with a smile said "that a great plan Oliver we will start looking when you leave."

"Thank you all" said Oliver.

As Cisco opened the breach then said "this will take you to Kara's apartment." Then Oliver waved goodbye and walked though the breach to go to Earth 38.

Five minutes before the breach opened on Earth 38. Alex Danvers was unlocking the door to hers sister's apartment with Sam and Ruby Arias and Lena Luther. When the door opened they could see that the apartment was demolished as Alex ran to check in the bedroom. Lena and Sam was checking the kitchen out when they a found a note on the table Lena then said "hey Alex we found something!"

Alex ran back to living room then said "what did you find!"

Sam then said "a note of some kind."

"What does it say" said Alex.

But before anyone could read the note a breach opened in the living room shocking Sam and Ruby and surprising Lena and Alex knew what this is but had her gun out just in case whoever came out of the breach was a threat or not.

It took about two minutes before everyone could see a man walking out of the breach with a couple duffel bags then the breach closed behind the man then Alex knew who it was right away so she put her gun down then said "Oliver is that you."

Oliver looked at Alex with shocked then said "yes it's me what's going on where's Kara."

"Um Alex do you know this man" said Lena

"Oh right this is Oliver Queen A.K.A The Green Arrow on Earth 1 he's a friend of Kara's" said a smiling Alex.

Lena and Sam and Ruby all looked shocked than all screamed "WHAT!"

End of Chapter 3

**Author Note's **

**I would like to know your thoughts and Follow and Favorite and Thank You all for the support.**

**So Oliver is getting a new bow and a suit. The way I'm writing Iris is cold to Oliver but it's meant to be that way for this story at first but it will change. Then the relationship between Oliver and Nora is going to be like an Uncle and Niece bond.****Then the last thing is I'm thinking about making a reaction fanfiction of this story so I would like to know your thoughts on that idea.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the characters or the shows**

**Gideon talking ****and phone calls and comms**

_Thoughs_

**Chapter 4: Hunt for Supergirl **

As Sam and Lena and Ruby got over there shock they all looked at Oliver then Lena said "so let me get this straight your a hero from an other Earth."

"Yes I was a vigilante but I'm working on becoming a hero like the people that I love see me as but that is for later but what is important is what going on here where's Kara" said an worried Oliver

"Well we found this note on the table" said Sam

Oliver looked at Sam then said "what does the note say."

"Project Cadmus have's risen from the ashes and took root though the Multiverse. So yes the risen Cadmus has taken Supergirl to start our grand plan of experimenting on aliens throughout the Multiverse. If you call the D.E.O we will know.

Sincerely The Risen Cadmus" said Sam as she readed the note to the group.

The group looked shocked at the note it took them good 10 minutes to all find their voice's.

Alex was pacing around the apartment then said "we need to find Kara now before it's too late."

"But we can't call the D.E.O or Cadmus will know that we called" said a worried Sam.

"But we can go to the D.E.O. I think that note was meant for Alex to find alone if Alex saw the apartment demolished you would of called the D.E.O the moment you saw the apartment" said Oliver.

"Meaning someone is tapping Alex's phone or the D.E.O without our knowledge" said Lena.

"Yes exactly so we should head to the D.E.O but first I would like to know all your name's before we go so anyone can start" said a smiling Oliver

Ruby decided to go first the she said "my name is Ruby Arias."

Oliver looked at Ruby than said "nice to meet you Ruby."

Then Sam went next and said "my name is Sam Arias and I'm Ruby's mother."

Oliver looked at Sam then said "nice to meet you Sam I could tell that you and Ruby were mother and daughter because you both look a like."

Then the last of the three was Lena so she said "my name is Lena Luther but you can call me Lena."

Oliver looked at Lena then said "nice to meet you Lena I will make sure to call you Lena and not Luther."

Oliver looked at everyone then said "so thank you all for the introductions so let's head to the D.E.O to start the hunt for Kara and the new Cadmus."

As they all raced to the D.E.O so when they got there they went to J'onn then Alex said "we need to talk somewhere more quiet it's about Kara."

As J'onn looked at Alex and was about to say something but he saw Oliver then said "what are you doing here Oliver has something happened on Earth 1."

"I will tell you later why I'm here but the important thing right now is to save Kara" said Oliver.

As everyone walked into the conference room

"So what happened to Kara" said J'onn as he look at everyone.

"She's been taken J'onn by a new Cadmus here's the note they left at Kara's apartment" said Alex as she headed the note to J'onn.

As J'onn readed the note the others could see that the effect it has on J'onn. So when J'onn was done he looked at everyone then in a serious voice said "I'm going to recall the team to help use find her and what about you Oliver are you going to help use."

Oliver looked at J'onn then said "I'm going to see this though to the end then I will tell you all why I'm here."

"So Winn should be back from lunch in a couple minutes. Then Dreamer should be coming from Cat Co. Then Brainiac should be around here somewhere" said J'onn with a smile as he looked at everyone.

Oliver then said "who are Winn and Dreamer."

"Well Winn is the first tech support of Team Supergirl but left with the Legion of Super-Heroes but came back a few week ago" said Alex.

"OK so Winn is tech support of Team Supergirl with Brainiac then who is the Dreamer" said Oliver.

"Well Dreamer is Kara's new teammate and friend but her ability is she can see the future with her dreams and she can fire blasts from her hands and the blasts can also become ropes for her to fight with" said J'onn.

Oliver then said "so like Cisco's power's but without the breaches to different Earth's and the ropes that's pretty cool and useful."

As they all came out of the conference room they could see Brainiac at his computer so J'onn then said "Brainiac can you please recall the team we have a situation."

Brainiac looked at J'onn and said "a situation sir."

J'onn looked at Brainiac then said "we will tell you more when the team gets here just send out the recall please."

Brainiac then said "yes sir." So he started to send out the recall to the other team members on the computer.

It took couple minutes for Winn and Dreamer to get to the D.E.O. Winn was the first that came back then Dreamer followed few moments later.

"So these two are Winn and Dreamer?" ask Oliver as he looked at J'onn

"Yes theses are the two team members we been wait for" said J'onn.

Oliver looked at Winn and Dreamer then said "hello my name is Oliver Queen A.K.A The Green Arrow from Earth 1."

Winn then said "my name is Winn Schott but you can call me Winn so wait your the Green Arrow that Kara talk's about."

Oliver said "yes I'm the Green Arrow that Kara talk's about."

"So my real name is Nia Nal A.K.A Dreamer it's an honor Oliver I have heard a lot of good things about you from Kara" said Nia.

"Nice to meet you both I hope we can talk more after saving Kara" said Oliver.

"What happened to Kara?" said a worried Nia.

Alex handed the note to Nia and Winn and Brainiac it took then a couple minutes to read the note. But after they all looked at the note they all look serious and ready to work to find Kara.

"So where should we start?" said Sam talking for the first time sense coming to the D.E.O.

Oliver looked at everyone then said "maybe Brainiac and Winn should start looking on the computer's for any news on a new Cadmus. Then Alex and Dreamer and me should hit the city to try and get news on anything."

J'onn looked at Oliver then said "that's a good plan and I think we should call James he is a friend of Kara's and a hero named Guardian so he could help you guy's get more information. Then I will stay here with Sam and Ruby and Lena so you can work on finding Kara."

Oliver looked at J'onn then said "go on and call James then he could help use. Then I'm going to change into my suit then head out to try to find Kara. By any chance do you have any motorcycles at the D.E.O so I can use it to get around."

"Yes you can use one of the D.E.O motorcycles out in the field" said J'onn.

"Thank you J'onn I will go change and head out" said Oliver as he was starting to walk out of the room Winn stopped him and gave him a comm device and a body cam.

"I will be in your ear so I can direct you though out the city and the body cam is so that we can see what you are going to see" said Winn with a excited smile.

Oliver grabbed the comms device and the body cam then said "Thank you Winn I will be glad to be working with you trying to find Kara."

As Oliver left the room to change into the suit. The smile on Winn's face couldn't change. So Nia went to change into her suit then Alex left to go find Kara.

Lena laughed then asked "what's with that smile Winn?"

"That man is a Legend in the 31 century" said Winn with a smile as he looked at everyone left in the hub at the D.E.O.

J'onn looked surprised then asked "what makes him a Legend Winn?"

"When I was with The Legion in the 31 century there is a big dome building on Earth called The Trinity Hall it holds the history of the first three heroes Green Arrow and The Flash and Supergirl. So I'm kinda fan boying right now because he was the first statue you see when you walk into the dome building. So seeing him in person is very cool" said a excited Winn.

"Then it's like a dream come true for you" said Sam.

"Yep just like that" said Winn as he went to his computer to start helping Oliver navigate the city when he was done changing into his suit.

It only took Oliver a couple minutes to change into the suit. So after he was done changing into his suit he had an agent help him get to the garage so he can head out with a motorcycle. As he got to the garage door the door opened up so he tapped the comms device then said "**I'm heading out Winn do you copy."**

**"Yep I copy you Oliver so where do you want to go so I can navigate you there safely" **said Winn with a smile over the comms.

Oliver looked at the city he didn't know then said over the comms "**before that where is everyone else."**

Winn looked at the computer to find the others he could see right away that Alex was heading to the Downtown area and Dreamer was heading to the Industrial District of the city and James is still getting changed at Cat Co. So he then said over the comms "**Alex was heading into Downtown and Dreamer was heading to the Industrial District and James is still getting changed into his suit."**

Oliver then said over the comms **"OK then let's start at the Port Winn." **

As Oliver heard Winn give him directions to the Port he started to look around National City as drove to the Port he could see two differences between National City and Star City. One: it's not at all dirty like Star City. Two: National City has a lot of light and life and it's never dark and gloomy like Star City.

As Oliver got to the Port he parked far from the entrance of Port so could make the rest of the way on foot then said over the comms "**OK I'm here I parked outside of the entrance of the Port** **Winn I'm heading in now."**

**"OK keep use updated Green Arrow" **said Winn over the comms.

As Oliver started to search the boat hanger Winn went to update J'onn and the other's. So he walked up to J'onn then said "Oliver is checking out the Ports right now so how are the other's."

Brainiac looked at Winn then said "Dreamer reported that she found nothing in the Industrial District and she's going to come back to the D.E.O and Alex reported that she found criminals holding a bank hostage to get the money so she helped the police out with freeing the hostages and I haven't heard anything from James but I know he's out there somewhere."

J'onn looked at Brainiac and Winn then said "good work you too let's hope Oliver find's out something more at the Ports. So James hasn't reported in so let's keep an eye out for him."

As the update ended Winn went back to his computer to see if Oliver needed help.

"**Winn do you copy I might of found something I'm going to turn on my body cam so you all could see what I see**" said a serious Oliver over the comms.

"**I copy you Green Arrow your body cam should be turning on an second now**" said Winn over the comms.

Winn looked at J'onn then said "Oliver might of found something he's turned on his body cam so we can see what he see's."

"OK let's see what Oliver found" said J'onn as everyone went back the computer hub to see what Oliver found.

"**Will getting a clean video Green Arrow** **and a satellite on the building so we could see you **" said Winn over the comms

"**OK I'm going to head in via the roof I would like to go on radio silence for the time being but first I want an update on the other's**" whispered Oliver over the comms

Winn looked at J'onn for confirmation so J'onn then said "yes tell him he has a right to know."

Winn then said over the comms "**Dreamer found nothing and is headed back to the D.E.O then Alex found an bank robbery with hostages so she was helping the police department free the hostages and is headed back now then will haven't heard anything James which is odd.**"

"**OK keep me updated on James location I'm going to head inside and get a better ****view**" whispered Oliver over the comms.

"**OK we got eye's on you and the building" **said Winn over the comms.

As The D.E.O watched Oliver walked into the building via the roof Lena saw something on the computer then said in a surprised voice "is that James placing something on the doors."

J'onn and Sam looked where Lena was pointed at then said at the same time "Oh my God that's C4 what is he doing."

"Um Oliver might of found something or someone" said Brainiac.

Winn looked at the video of the body cam then said "Oh my God that Ben Lockwood a.k.a Agent Liberty and several of the Children of Liberty with him but he should be in jail. J'onn we might have problem here."

"Yes we do James just placed C4 on the front doors of the building so tell Oliver to get out or brace for the explosion now" said a serious J'onn.

Winn looked shocked at J'onn then yelled over the comms "**Green Arrow brace for an explosion now!**"

Oliver was on top of the rafters when he got the message over the comms when the old building rocked and the front door of the building exploded inward it caused everyone down on the ground too look around and caused Oliver to fall on the rafters. The Guardian ran into the building and yelled "Lockwood" then started to fight out of rage some of the Children of Liberty.

As Oliver got back up from his fall after the explosion he could hear Winn yelling in his ear if he could copy or not. So he tapped the comms device in his ear then said "**yes yes yes Winn I can copy you I'm OK.**"

All of Team Supergirl counting Alex and Dreamer that just got back from there missions when the C4 went off all let out a breath of relief when they all heard Oliver's voice over the speaker's.

Winn then said over the comms "**Oh thank God your OK we all got a little worried so let's finish this mission** **OK so the guy with all the body armor on is Ben Lockwood A.K.A Agent Liberty and all the ones with the hoodies are his group of Children of Liberty. Ben will most likely know where is Kara.**"

"**OK so Ben is one of the master minds of it all**" said a serious Oliver over the comms.

As Oliver heard Winn's response he used his grapple arrow and swung down to the ground to chase after Agent Liberty but before he could see or get to Ben but Guardian then yelled "I will get him" then ran after Agent Liberty who was going out the back of the building leaving Oliver to finish fighting the Children of Liberty.

As Oliver was fighting in the building Guardian was chasing Agent Liberty outside. As they ran throughout the Port but finally Ben stopped and looked back at Guardian then said "I knew you will find me first but our game of hate will end soon enough but not today."

Then Ben throws a smoke bomb which explodes and covers the area with heavy smoke so it only took couple of minutes for the smoke to clear leaving James alone in the Ports. With a hate filled look James then said "I will end you Ben Lockwood one day."

As James walked away leaving the Ports for good leaving Oliver to finish fighting the Children of Liberty inside the building.

Oliver looked at all the Children of Liberty left standing then said "so who wants to go next" after he said that the last five of the Children of Liberty rushed Oliver making him laugh then whispered "Ya I thought so."

So after a couple of minutes Oliver took down the five the first three he used his arrows then the last two he used his bow. As Oliver looked around at all the Children of Liberty on the ground all of them was knocked out.

Oliver then tapped his comms in his ear then said "**Winn do you copy I'm going to head back to the D.E.O so we can think of our next move but you can call the cop's I have left them a lot of Children of Liberty.**"

The D.E.O heard Oliver's voice over the speakers. Then J'onn took the comms then said "**we all copy you from here Oliver the cop's already know and heading to the Ports as we speak so come on back so then we can think of a new plan.**"

"**OK I'm heading back now be there in a few minutes**" said Oliver over the comms.

When Oliver returned to the D.E.O all the agent's was clapping and said "good job or well done."

As Oliver walked up to the rest of the team then said "let me get changed back into my regular cloths then we can look at all we got so far."

As Oliver went to change. So Lena and Sam went to Winn and punched his arm make him yelp then Winn looked at the both of them then said "OW what was that for."

Both of them yelled at Winn then said "you never told use he was that good!"

"Well I did call him a Legend for a reason" said Winn with a smile.

J'onn looked at everyone then said "I can now see why Kara respect him so much."

As James watched everyone talk about Oliver like he was some type of hero so he rolled his eyes then said "if he didn't get in way I could of got Ben Lockwood."

As James said that it stopped all the conversations about Oliver because the person James just insulted was behind James with an angry look.

As Oliver looked at everyone then coughed to hide his anger then said "let's get back to work so we can find Kara."

Everyone looked shocked at Oliver then Winn said "Yep let's do just that" trying to clear the the heated atmosphere that James was glaring at Oliver as he walked up to round computer table.

J'onn started the talk then said "so what do we know so far."

Winn the said "not much of anything but what know now is some how Ben Lockwood A.K.A Agent Liberty has escaped from prison and started the Children of Liberty again."

"I think we all should find Ben before he starts killing aliens again" said a very passionate and frustrated James.

Oliver looked at James then said "I would of agreed to that but the stunt you pulled at the Ports showed that you don't care for the people you work for and whatever your beef with Ben is has clouded your judgement."

James glares at Oliver then said "your crazy what stunt."

Oliver glares back making everyone at the round table to hold there breath for what came next but nothing came from Oliver but it came from Winn which he then said "James you blow up half of the building with Oliver still in it he could of got hurt or worse if I didn't warn him last second."

"My only goal right now is taking down Ben Lockwood if I have to do it without the D.E.O I will" said a very serious James Olsen as he walked away.

Leaving everyone speechless around the table in tell Oliver took a deep breath to calm his emotions then said "OK let's find Kara."

"Well I been thinking a lot about that sense I read the letter and I might of got an idea about that" said Brainiac.

"OK so what is your idea Brainiac" said Nia

"Well we are dealing with this new Cadmus so why don't we talk to the creator of the old Cadmus. We do have him in a D.E.O super max prison after all. But we do need to have the blessing of Lena to see him first" said Brainiac.

Lena looked at everyone for a long couple of minutes trying to think of something to say but decided to walk away and go outside to the balcony to get flesh air. Sam was about to head outside to comfort Lena but was stopped by Oliver then said "I will go out there to talk to her."

As Oliver walked outside to the balcony he could see that Lena was rubbing her face. So Oliver went to stand next to Lena then said "why did you walk away like that."

"Because the man they are talking about is my half brother who is insane and the last time I saw him I almost shot him if it wasn't for Kara who just told me who she really was then he would of been dead" said Lena.

Oliver looked at Lena then said "I know it must be hard trust me I been there but if your brother is the only way to find Kara we have to take it so how about when we all go see him you and I will go into the room together as a team."

Lena looked shocked at Oliver then said "I think I can do this with you as a team so thank you Oliver for helping me."

"It's no problem at all I'm glad to help so let's head back inside so we can tell everyone what our plan is" said a sincere Oliver.

As they walked back inside to the round table Lena then said "I'll do it but everyone here has to come for support."

"OK then let's head to the super max prison but it's going to be a long drive so we're going to need two cars so let's do boy's in one car and the girl's in the other car" said J'onn with a smile.

As everyone left for the garage to get into the cars for the long drive to the prison.

An hour into the two hour drive Oliver had to ask "So what make Lena's brother so bad?"

The three other boy's looked at each other but Winn then said "his real name is Lex Luther he used to be the C.E.O of Luther Corp but now named L-Corp. He's always hated aliens but most of all Superman and Supergirl. About few years before Kara became Supergirl Superman stopped him and sent him to prison for 32 consecutive life sentences because he caused the sun to become a red sun which de-powers Kryptonian's and causing destruction on a global scale."

Oliver looked at all three of them then said "he really is insane like Lena said he is."

J'onn laughed a little in the driver's seat then said "he's insane and so much more."

As the boys had their conversation the girls was having one to at the same time as the boys.

"So that's the guy Kara has a crush on" said Lena with a smile.

"Yep that's the one her crush started around two years ago during that years team up with his team and The Flash's team and the Legend's" said Alex.

Ruby then said with an excited smile "tell use about that team up."

"Well we were up against another Earth called Earth-X which was a very bad Earth" said Alex

"Why was Earth-X so bad" said Nia.

"Well let's just say the world lost World War II" said Alex.

Everyone looked shocked at Alex as she was driving. Then Sam said "who were you all fighting."

"We were fighting doppelganger's of Oliver and Kara and any army full of Nazis" said Alex.

"That insane so why did the doppelganger's from Earth-X invade and how were the Kara and Oliver from Earth-X" said Lena.

"Well the doppelganger's were after Kara's heart to give to Overgirl because she flew to close to the Sun and took in to much solar radiation. The doppelganger's they were both kinda scary Overgirl was Kara and Black Arrow was Oliver and fun fact about these two they were married to each other on Earth-X" said Alex.

"Really that kinda of funny but I can't see these two evil it would be hard to see them as truly evil" said Sam.

"Yep I had the same thought" said Alex.

"So what started Kara's crush on Oliver" said Lena.

"Well from what Kara told me it started after a big speech Oliver gave before the final fight but after the fight a lot had happened with a funeral for a member of the Legend's and us coming home that she forgot about it but during this years team up she felt something was off with Oliver and Felicity which there was but Kara didn't know what was the cause of this something" said Alex.

"Well I didn't see a ring on his finger so maybe Oliver and this Felicity girl got a divorce or something" said Lena.

"Yes that might be the case but we shouldn't ask Oliver it might be a sore subject for him" said Alex.

As all of the conversation's in both of the cars ended as they all needed to get ready for the meeting that is about to take place. So it took them all another hour to drive though the desert to the D.E.O prison. So when they got to the gate of the compound that hold's the prison Oliver could see a lot of agents dressed in combat gear. So they all got out of the cars after they parked them close to the main building.

As Oliver looked around so he could see that the sun is going done then took a deep breath then released it then looked at J'onn who was talk to an agent. Winn walked up to Oliver then said "is everything OK Oliver."

"Yep It's just something about this meeting that feels wrong" said an worried Oliver.

Before Winn could respond J'onn then walk up to the group then said in an serious voice "Lex is ready for us he's in an interrogation room cuffed to the floor and the table. So let's head inside so Lena and Oliver can talk to him."

As everyone walked into the building they all could tell that all the agent were on high alert. So they all keeped on walking to two room one is where Lex was in and the second one was where everyone else will watch the meeting take place on computer monitor's and a One-way mirror.

Oliver walked over to Lena then whispered "are you ready for this."

Lena looked at Oliver then said "Yes if your there with me."

As everyone else walked into the second room just before the door closed Sam was wishing Lena luck. So Oliver and Lena walked to the first door then Oliver opened it for Lena to walk in to the room then Lex saw them both then said "Aw look my little sister has came for a visit with another guest." As Oliver was closing the door.

As the door closed no one knew that this one meeting would change so many lives or awaken the old battle of good vs evil or this meeting was destined happen or the words spoken here will whisper throughout the Multiverse.

End of Chapter 4

**Author Note's**

**I would like to know your thoughts and Follow and Favorite and Thank You all for the support.**

**I'm sorry for the Cliffhanger**

**I'm sorry it took so long and I wanted to make it a long chapter with all the big information but that won't be going away anytime soon.**

**I been thinking of bring other heroes as cameos or side characters to help fight the waves of Parademons when the final battle starts so I would like some suggestions on who I should bring in.**

**Aquaman suit: is going to be the Justice League Throne of Atlantis suit.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the characters or the shows**

**Gideon talking and phone calls and comms**

_Thoughs_ _and psychic power_

**Chapter 5: Lex Luther and Finding Supergirl**

"So you decided to come for a visit little sister much less with another guest" said Lex with a smile.

"Well we all wanted to come to ask you some questions about Supergirl being taken by a new Cadmus" said Lena.

"Well I can't tell you much but I will till you a name of a person who you know and where Supergirl is and where she is held but after that I would like to talk your guest alone that's my deal Lena" said Lex.

Lena looked up at Oliver for confirmation which he whispered "yes take the deal." Then Lena looked back at Lex then said "OK give use your information."

"The persons name is Mark Desmond she's in DC and she's held in building 3 Sub-Level 33.1. That's all I know so you can go to the other room so your guest and I can have a talk alone" said Lex with an unreadable face.

Lena looked at Oliver then whispered "be careful."

As Lena walked out of the room to the other room when she opened the door everyone gave a smile to Lena for the good work J'onn then said "so do you know the things Lex mentioned."

"I do but that can wait for later this is more important" said a worried Lena.

As everyone looked back at the one-way mirror into the interrogation room which both Oliver and Lex was staring at each other.

Lex then said "why don't you come set down Oliver Queen A.K.A Green Arrow so we can have a chat."

Everyone in the other room looked shocked. Then Brainiac voices everyone's thoughts then said "Um I have a question how does Lex Luther know Oliver and who he is?"

No one could answer because they were all shocked at the information.

Oliver looked at Lex then said "how do you know my name."

Lex laughed then said "I will give the short version. You see few week's before my final battle with Supergirl I had a visit from the Anti-Monitor and he showed me many thing's like your life and your weaknesses and many more.

The others in the other room all looked shocked at Lex for what he just said.

"So what did the Anti-Monitor tell you" said a serious Oliver.

Lex laughed then said "he's showed me many thing's but he also told me many thing and tasked me with a mission like yourself."

Oliver gave Lex a suspicious look then said "what is your mission then,"

"Form a special team of villains to fight your special team of heroes when the time is right" said Lex with a smile.

"You won't win that I will make sure of" said a serious Oliver.

As Oliver and Lex was glaring at each other the others were all looking shocked in the viewer room. Winn was the first to find his voice then said "who's the Anti-Monitor and what's this special team Lex just mentioned."

J'onn said "I don't know anything about the special team but Kara told me about the last team up with Barry and Oliver she said that the mastermind of that attack was a man named The Monitor so maybe the Anti-Monitor is the negative version of the The Monitor."

As everyone was to shocked to say anything they saw Oliver get up to leave but was stopped by Lex who said "how's your ex-wife these days I can't say I'm not at all surprised that she stopped loving you like you loved her."

Oliver stopped walking then turned around then said in a deep voice "you have no idea what you are talking about."

"Maybe so but a warning from a villain to a hero you better keep her close or she's going to back stab you and every hero that's close to you" said a laughing Lex.

Oliver was glaring at Lex so he didn't say anything but as Lex stopped laughing. Lex gave a look at Oliver then said "my last warning to you Oliver Queen until we meet again is this if you go to Gotham City to find Batman you will have target on your head the moment you step foot into the city."

Oliver was to shocked to say anything so Lex got up from the chair which he was handcuffed to asking to go back to he's D.E.O prison cell. As four D.E.O agent's came in to take Lex back to his cell leaving Oliver in the room alone with his thoughts.

As Oliver was in the other room. The others was coming out of their own shock. So Alex then looked at Lena then said "who's Mark Desmond and what's building 3 and Sub-Level 33.1."

Lena looked down at the floor then said "I'm not sure what is Sub-Level 33.1 but building 3 is the old building for L-Corp extreme science division."

Winn then looked at Lena then said "Then who's Mark Desmond how Lex spoke to you about him it sounds like you know him some how."

"Your correct Winn but I wish I didn't Mark Desmond was the former leader of building 3 and a skilled scientist but he's also very crazy and hateful to all aliens" said an scared Lena.

"So what should we do now" said a worried Nia.

"I think we should split up in groups one goes to get Kara in DC and the other's goes back to the D.E.O and await new's from the DC team" said a serious J'onn.

"We know for a fact Oliver will be going on the DC team but who else will go with him to save Kara" said Brainiac.

"I will be joining Oliver to get my sister back" said Alex.

Winn looked up at Oliver who was still in the other room then turned around to the others then said "I will join the DC team as tech support."

"Then the rest will come back with me to the D.E.O I will get a private jet for you three to get to DC and all of Oliver's gear will be on the plane so let's get going" said a serious J'onn.

Sam looked at Oliver then said "what should we do about Oliver he looks down."

"He should be fine soon his mind was chaotic when Lex left the room but now it's calming down so give him some time" said J'onn.

So J'onn and the other's left to go back to the D.E.O leaving Alex and Winn in the room waiting for Oliver to calm down. It only took about five minutes after the other's left that Oliver came out of the interrogation room looking calmer.

"So what's the game plan" said Oliver.

"The three of use will be heading to the airfield to catch the D.E.O private jet to go to DC then when we land a friend of the D.E.O will pick use up so we can save Kara" said Alex.

"OK let's head out" said Oliver.

As the three of them ran for the van it was completely dark outside. As they get into the van Oliver then said "how far is the airfield from here."

"It's about 2 hours to the airfield and 5 hours to DC so we have a long day in front of use so we could eat on the jet and J'onn has had your gear put on the jet" said Alex.

So the long silent drive to the airfield begun but to Oliver it felt shorter then 2 hours but Oliver thought the shorter time was because they were going fast and the streets were clear of car's. So when they entered the airfield they could see private jet waiting for them so the parked the van and ran to the jet so the two pilots could take off from the airfield.

As the three got into their seats for the take off. After the pilot said they all could move around the jet. They all decided to eat dinner as they ate their food the co-pilot came out to inform them that J'onn has called a favor from Lucy Lane so she could help them in DC.

Alex then said "OK keep us informed of any changes."

As the co-pilot went back with the other pilot Oliver looked at Alex then said "so who is Lucy Lane."

"She is a friend of the D.E.O and former girlfriend of James and a Major in the Army" said Alex.

"OK thanks for the information" said Oliver.

As they all finished eating they all fell asleep for about 3 hour's.

When the jet was about 2 hour's from DC the co-pilot came to wake everyone up Oliver was the first to wake up then asked the co-pilot "what time is it?"

Then the co-pilot then said "5:30 sir we should be landing around 7:30 or 8:00 if everything goes well."

Oliver looked at co-pilot then said "thank's for waking us up and telling me the time."

As the co-pilot went back with the other pilot the three of them decided to have breakfast. As they all had breakfast. Winn decided to speak for something that been on his mind sense Oliver's talk with Lex. Winn looked at Oliver then said "is it true what Lex said about your ex-wife Oliver?"

Oliver looked at Winn and Alex then said in a calming voice "yes Lex was half right but it goes deep then that. What Lex was right about was that my ex-wife Felicity stopped loving me but there's more to it then just that."

As Winn and Alex was taking the information in Oliver went to the restroom to wash up and check his gear. The rest of the ride to DC was a quick and quiet one. So when the jet landed they saw an all black van with a girl waiting for them to come off the jet.

"Hello Alex, I was shocked to get a call from J'onn saying that Kara was taken by a new Cadmus" said the girl.

"Nice to see you again Lucy I had hoped for a better time to see you again but it's true Kara was taken by a new Cadmus. Oliver Queen this is Lucy Lane" said Alex.

Oliver looked at Lucy then said "it's nice to meet you but we might want to get to the building to save Kara."

"So where is she at so we could drive there" said Lucy.

"Building 3 is the old building for L-Corp extreme science division that's where Kara is at" said Alex.

"OK I know where that is so let's head out and you could give the D.E.O a call on the way" said Lucy.

As they all got into the van so Alex got her phone to call the D.E.O.

As Alex was calling Oliver was changing into his suit in the back of the van. Alex then said "**J'onn we made it safe and we're heading to building now****.**"

"**OK put use on speaker so we could talk to Oliver.**" said J'onn

As Alex turned on the speaker then said "**OK J'onn your on speaker.**"

"**Thank you Alex, Oliver we have satellites looking at the building we could see it has been active for the past couple of weeks for an example the power is off the charts so whatever they are doing the need a lot of power so be careful****.**" said J'onn.

"**OK thanks for letting me know we should be close so I'm going to put a comms device and body cam on so you all could watch me**" said Oliver.

"**Good luck then Oliver**" said J'onn.

Before Oliver could reply back Lucy interrupted then said "we are five minutes out so we should end the call."

So Oliver said bye to J'onn and the D.E.O then ended the call. As he put the comms in his ear and the body cam on his chest. Alex turned around to look at Oliver then said "we are here Oliver so what do you want to do."

Oliver looked at the building then said "let's head to the back to see what is back there."

As they were driving to the back of the building a sharp pain attacked Oliver in his head then a strange voice in his head then said "_I'm going to release the silent fire alarm when people flee's the building is when you come in alone when your inside I will contact you again Mr. Queen._"

Winn looked at Oliver when he saw Oliver flinch and was about to ask what happened but when one of the computer's started to beep then said "wow a silent fire alarm just went off in all the building's but no fire department has been called."

"Then that would explain why so many people are running out of the building's" said Lucy as she looked out of the van window.

"Stop the van I will use the alarm to get in" said a serious Oliver.

"OK stopping the van, Alex could get the side door you have 20 seconds to get inside" said Lucy.

Alex opened the side door for Oliver as he jump out of the van and ran to the building.

As Oliver got into the building he stopped to look around the he heard the voice again but it didn't cause pain this time then the voice said "_now you need to get on an elevator and go down to Sub-Level 24 that is where you will find me and Ms. Danvers._"

Oliver then said "what about about Sub-Level 33.1 Lex told us that's where Kara is."

As he got onto the elevator and push the Sub-Level 24 button then he heard the voice again then it said "_Mr. Luther tricked you the monster within Sub-Level 33.1 would of killed you and everyone it see's but that Sub-Level was cleaned out a week ago._"

As the elevator was going down towards Sub-Level 24 Oliver then said "I'm almost there so what else can you tell me before we meet face to face."

"_My name is Dubbilex I'm of an ancient race called Genomorph we have the power of Telepathy and Telekinesis and some of my race can have different power's_" said Dubbilex.

Oliver looked shocked at the information so as he waited for the elevator to come to a stop his comms turned on so the voice of a worried J'onn could be heard asking if Oliver could hear them

So Oliver tapped his comms then said "**I'm fine everyone my comms stopped working for a minute or two****.**"

"**We all got worried we could see the live feed of the body cam but we couldn't get the comms to work so what happening**" said Lena.

"**Well Lex half lied to use. He gave use the right building but not the right Sub-Level**" said Oliver.

"**What is the real Sub-Level**" said Brainiac.

"**Sub-Level 24, I guess the Sub-Level Lex gave us was a way to kill me**" said a frustrated Oliver.

"**OK keep us informed we will be watching on your body cam**" said J'onn.

As Oliver turned off the comms in his ear he could hear the elevator has arrived on Sub-level 24. So he turned on the body cam and got his bow ready.

As the doors were opening Oliver came face to face with a tall man with horns and red eyes and pointy ears then the man said "hello Mr. Queen it's nice to meet you as you may have guessed I'm Dubbilex."

"Yes I can see it's nice to meet you as well but I would like to get to Kara as fast as possible" said a serious Oliver.

"Yes yes we must be going" said Dubbilex.

As they started the walk in the cave, Dubbilex looked at Oliver then said "your wondering what is place."

Oliver then said "that's exactly what I'm wondering it looks like a cave but where are you leading me to."

"Is cave leads to an underground city called Genomorph City it's where us Genomorph call freedom" said Dubbilex.

Oliver looked shocked then said "there more like you."

"Yes there's thousands more there are 6 types of Genomorph."

Oliver looked at Dubbilex then said "what are the other types."

As Dubbilex stopped walking and raised his hand then said

"1. G-Goblin 2. G-Gnomes 3. G-Trolls 4. G-Elves

5\. G-Dwarves 6. G-Sprites." As he counted off his fingers

As they started to walk again Dubbilex then said "but I'm sad to say I'm the only G-Goblin that I know of."

Oliver looked shocked then said "I'm sorry, but why bring Kara down here I would of thought she would be in a lab or a cell."

"You would be correct if you came few day's ago but after Mark Desmond was done taking blood from Kara I brought her here to heal" said Dubbilex

The rest of the way was silent in tell they came to a stop in front of giant stone doors.

Dubbilex then said "if the D.E.O would like to take photos of the City and the different types of Genomorph they can. I will just let you call them to tell them what's going on."

Oliver looked at Dubbilex with shock then was about voice his thoughts then decided to press the comms in his ear then said "**D.E.O and Van do you copy****.**"

J'onn then said "**we both copy you what's going on down there Oliver who is the horn guy.**"

"**He's name is Dubbilex and ****he's a part of an ancient race called Genomorph but their's different types of Genomorph that's why I'm calling he wants the D.E.O to take photos of the different types via my body cam**" said Oliver.

"**OK keep us informed of any change's**" said J'onn.

"**OK I will and I'm going to give a report when we all go back to the D.E.O**" said Oliver as he turned off his comms again.

Dubbilex then said "we better get going."

Oliver looked at Dubbilex then said "OK lead the way."

As Dubbilex opened the Oliver could tell right away that Genomorph City was very ancient because the home were built within the stone of the cave. As they were walking Oliver could tell that he was being watched by the different types of Genomorph's.

As Dubbilex stopped then pointed over at a home then said "Ms. Danvers is in that home being healed if you would like go see here we can go but I must warn you she is very pale because of how much blood Mark Desmond took from her."

Oliver then said "how much blood was taken." As they were walking into the home.

Oliver right away saw Kara on the ground who had a breathing mask on and very pale. Then Dubbilex then said "a lot but I don't know how much but she hasn't move sense we bought her here."

As Dubbilex was talk Oliver crouched to the ground to check on Kara's heartbeat which was very slow then he used a finger to touch Kara's face which caused Kara to bat her eye open a little bit then whispered "Oliver."

"Yeah Kara I'm here just go back to sleep I will get you home soon" whispered an sincere Oliver.

Kara then closed her eyes then whispered "Thank you Oliver."

Oliver then looked at Dubbilex then said "how do we get out of here and fast."

Dubbilex then said "there is a short cut but we would have to go now."

"OK lead the way and fast please" said Oliver.

As they ran for ten minutes Oliver's comms turned on which was Alex then said "**I can't talk right now Alex just know I have Kara but she's drugged with a lot of sleeping gas and she's very pale****.**"

Dubbilex turned around as he ran then said "tell them to meet you at the airfield that you landed the jet."

Oliver then said over the comms "**meet us at the airfield we should be there soon.**"

"**OK we will meet you there.**" said Alex.

Dubbilex then stopped running then said "this tunnel will take you and Ms. Danvers to the airfield."

Oliver looked at Dubbilex then said "Thank you for your help."

Dubbilex then said "I hope we meet again someday."

As Dubbilex started to walk back to Genomorph City Oliver has also started to walk out the tunnel it only took him about ten minutes to get to the exit of the tunnel and on the airfield.

Alex saw Oliver and Kara before Winn then ran to look if Kara was hurt then said "how is she has she spoken yet or moved yet?!"

Oliver chuckled then said "yes she's OK just give her sometime and yes she spoke but just a little bit and no she hasn't moved yet."

"That's at least good Lucy needed to get to an meet so she dropped us off and said goodbye" said Winn.

"Well that's good but most of all is I want to leave DC and get back to the D.E.O and we can count this as our first victory" said a smiling Oliver.

So the team got on the Jet to leave DC for good.

Oliver looked out the window at DC and hoped that he will get lucky on the rest of his mission.

End of Chapter 5

**Author's Note**

**I would like to know your thoughts and Thank you for Following and Favorite's and Thank You all for the support. ****Did any of you catch the shout out to Smallville fans with 33.1 and any guesses who could be that monster Dubbilex mentioned.**


	6. Chapter 6: Telling Team Supergirl

**I don't own the characters or the shows**

**Gideon talking and phone calls and comms**

_Thoughs and psychic power_

**Chapter 6: Telling Team Supergirl **

It's been 4 day's sense Oliver saved Kara from Cadmus and 3 day's sense Kara was put under the sun lamps to heal from all the blood that was taken from her by Cadmus.

During that time Oliver has kept busy with helping the D.E.O with National City but he also would take Alex's spot by Kara's bed if she need to rest.

As Oliver and Dreamer got back from a bank robbery. Oliver then looked at Nia then said "good work today you been getting better everyday sense I have started to train you."

"Thank you Oliver but it's all thank's to all your training" said Nia with a smile.

As Oliver went to change out of his suit Alex was holding Kara's hand in the medbay.

Alex was about to head out but she heard a noise from Kara that caught her attention then said "Kara can you can hear me come on Kara talk to me."

Then Kara whispered "the sun lamps are to bright please turn them off." As Alex ran to turn off the sun lamps then Kara started to open her eyes then whispered "what happened why do I fill so weak."

Alex gave a sad look then said "well what was the last thing you remember."

"Well the last thing I can remember is that I was going to clean the apartment because Sam and Ruby was coming over for a day then I can't remember anything else but I did have a weird dream that I thought I saw Oliver he told me to go back to sleep so that what I did" said Kara.

"Well you were kidnapped by a new Cadmus inside your apartment and was taken to an old Cadmus base in DC so they could get blood from you for some reason and the dream you had wasn't a dream it was very much real he went to go save you" said Alex as she laughed at Kara's shocked face.

Kara then said "is Oliver still here I would like to see him if he is."

"Yep he's still here I will go get him if you want" said Alex.

"Please, I really couldn't talk to him the last time I saw him so I would like to talk to him alone" said Kara.

As Alex walk out of the medical bay she could see Oliver was looking at the news on one of the D.E.O computer's.

The news reporter then said "This is Vicki Vale from Gotham News reporting from Crime Alley where the GCPD with the help of The Batman took down an high ranking member of the Black Mask gang has been put under arrest, Oh here comes Commissioner Gordon for giving all of us an update on what's been happening."

But before Oliver could hear what the Commissioner was about to say Oliver heard Alex calling his name by the med-bay doors making him turn around to look at the medical bay

"Hey Oliver, Kara just woke up and wants to talk to you" said Alex as she walked up to Oliver.

"Thanks for letting me know I will head into the medical bay now so I can talk to her" said Oliver with a smile as he walked to the medical bay.

As Oliver got to the medical bay he knocked on the door then said "knock knock" then he heard Kara's reply then opened the door he could see Kara in the bed but before Oliver could say hello Kara cut him off by firing off questions such as "why are you here on Earth 38?" "Is Earth 1 in danger again?" "how have you been since we last saw each other?" "how long are you going to stay here on Earth 38?"

Oliver laughed at how fast Kara was talking then said "I will tell you and your team why I'm here when you heal fully and Earth 1 is safe for the time being and a lot has changed in my life since I last saw you but that's for a later talk and I don't know how long I will be staying for but I will be helping out with your city when I can."

"Well I'm glad that your here Oliver and thank you for saving me from Cadmus" said Kara as she was smiling.

"Well I was just doing my job as a hero and a friend by saving you" said Oliver with a smile.

Kara smiled then opened her arms then said "oh, stop being so noble and come give me a hug."

Oliver laughed then gave Kara a hug then said "we will talk more when you heal but I think all your family and friends has been worried about you these past couple of days so I will go get them so you can talk with them for a few minutes."

"I think you would be correct about my team being worried" said Kara as she watches Oliver open the medical bay doors for her team to come in to talk and see how Kara is doing.

It's been several hour sense Team Supergirl came into the medical bay to talk to Kara and now it was only Alex, J'onn, Oliver and Kara left.

"So I think you could go back to your apartment and rest up for couple more days Kara" said an smiling Alex.

Kara nodded then said "your right I'm starting to get tired but I don't want to sleep in this bed so I think I'll get changed then head home."

"Do you think you could fly home Kara" said J'onn.

"I still feel a little weak so I should drive home" said Kara.

"Well I could just drive you home Kara" said Oliver with a smile.

Kara looked at Oliver with shock then said "you know where I live."

"Of course he knows after he saved you from Cadmus he cleaned your hole apartment and also he has been staying in your second bedroom sense he's been here" said Alex.

Kara looked shocked the looked at Oliver then said "you really have been helping me and my team haven't you Oliver."

"Well it's like I said earlier it's no problem at all plus I have came to like saving the people and my friends" said Oliver with a smile.

Kara shook her head with a smile then said "OK I'll take your offer for the ride just let me get changed then we can head home to my apartment."

"OK I'll head to the garage and wait for you there" said Oliver.

As Oliver left to go to the garage. Kara then looked at Alex then said "could you help me get changed please."

Alex smiled then said "sure I'll help you get changed."

"Thank you" said Kara as J'onn left the medical bay.

As Kara got up to change Kara then said "how has the team been sense I have been a sleep?"

Alex laughed then "well Nia has been training with Oliver these past couple of days. Then I think Winn and Ruby has a new favorite superhero in the form of the Green Arrow. Then Lena and Sam think he's a great hero and amazing with his bow and Brainiac really like him."

Kara looked surprised then said "the team must really like Oliver then."

"Well not all the team like's Oliver" said a serious Alex.

"Really who doesn't like Oliver" said an worried Kara.

As the two of them left the medical bay to go to the garage. Alex then said "James is the one that doesn't like Oliver. James did something that could of went badly if Winn didn't warn Oliver just in time."

Kara looked worried as they got on an elevator to get to the garage then said "what happened."

"When we all founded out that you had been taken we all split up throughout the city looking for any information on you and Oliver decided to look at the Ports and he found Ben Lockwood A.K.A Agent Liberty and several of the Children of Liberty but unannounced to us James was looking there to then James put C4 on the building that Oliver was in" said a serious Alex.

"What was James thinking and how did Ben Lockwood get out of prison" said Kara.

"James was only thinking about Lockwood and nothing else and we don't know how Lockwood got out but our working theory is that Lex Luther might of been involved some how" said Alex as she and Kara walk out of the elevator to see Oliver was waiting for them.

"Well I think I will be leaving you here with Oliver so have nice couple of days of rest and no power's used and I will come check up on you" said Alex with a smile.

"Thank you Alex for helping me get changed and I will be you seeing you tomorrow" said Kara as she hugged Alex goodbye.

As Alex left to go home Oliver looked at Kara then said "are you ready to get to your apartment to sleep and heal fully."

"Yep I'm so ready" said Kara with smile.

"So I thought I would give your first motorcycle ride if that's OK with you" said Oliver with a smile as he and Kara walked up to the motorcycle Oliver has been using since coming to Earth 38.

Kara looked shocked then said "I think it would be OK if you just go slow."

"I'll always be careful when there's someone behind me just make sure your hold on to my back" said Oliver with a smile as he handed Kara an motorcycle helmet.

As they both got on to the motorcycle. Then as soon as Oliver started the bike Kara's hands were around Oliver's stomach so fast making Oliver laugh then said "it's OK I just started the motor."

"Oh right um I was just surprised" said Kara but Oliver could hear embarrassment in her voice as he started to go forward.

The ride was calming on the way back to the apartment. As they parked the motorcycle outside of the apartment. They both walked up to Kara's apartment then Oliver handed her keys back to her then said "here are your keys so you can open the the door."

"Thank you Oliver" said an sincerely Kara as she took the keys and opened the door.

As they got inside Kara could see that it was cleaner then how it was before she was attacked.

Kara looked at Oliver with a smile then said "you did some extra cleaning even after the attack didn't you."

"Well when we got you back from Cadmus I came back to clean the apartment from the attack so I thought I could do some extra cleaning" said Oliver with a smile.

Before Kara could thank him again Oliver cut her off then said "you can save the thank you for later now I'll make us some dinner then we can go to sleep is that OK with you."

Kara nodded then said "yep then let's eat dinner then go to sleep."

Dinner was silent because they both were tired from the day they just had. So after dinner they both went to their own room's but before Oliver could close the door but Kara stopped him then she said with a smile "goodnight Oliver and thank you again for everything."

Oliver then looked at Kara with a smile then said "goodnight Kara and it's no problem I was just saving you."

As Oliver closed his door Kara then whispered to herself as she closed her door "no Oliver it's not just about saving me it's truly about that you have became a hero sense we last saw each other."

Kara's rest and healing only took three days.

The first day was all about rest and healing and trying to get Kara's powers back. Then the second day started with Oliver sending a message to the Legends telling them about the special team and Darkseid and everything they missed about the last team up. Then when Kara woke up she wanted to take Oliver on a tour of National City. Then after being shown all of Kara's favorite places to eat as they started to head back to the apartment the watch that a copy of Gideon is on vibrated telling Oliver that she must of found something. Then the second day ended with Alex's visit and a long dinner.

As Oliver woke few hours before Kara on the third day he knew that he had to tell Team Supergirl soon about why he was on Earth 38. So when he got out of bed he decided to go on a run and bought some donuts for Kara and himself at Kara favorite bakery. When he got back from his run it was about 7:30 and Kara was still asleep so he went to his laptop to see what Gideon has found out about.

"Gideon" called Oliver.

"**Hello Mr. Queen what can I do for you today**" said Gideon.

"Hello to you Gideon but I was hoping I could see what you found yesterday" said Oliver.

"**Yes Mr. Queen yesterday I found two pieces of information the first was a photo of the glowing man with the ring but I can't get a better picture because of the green glow" **said Gideon.

"OK let me see the photo please then I can decide what to do" said an curious Oliver.

As the photo came on to the screen Oliver could tell that it would be impossible to get a better photo because of the green glow was covering the man the only thing Oliver can see clearly about the photo was that the man had brown hair.

Oliver looked at the photo for another minute then said "OK Gideon what is the second piece of the information that you found.

"**Of course Mr. Queen the second piece of the information was an article posted by Stephen Shin with a PhD in Marine Biology**" said Gideon.

"OK then what does the article say Gideon" said Oliver.

"**Well it says that this Dr. Shin believes and has proof that the Ancient City of Atlantis really exists and Dr. Shin has a theory that some of the people from Atlantis are living among us** **humans**" said Gideon.

Before Oliver could talk to Gideon again Kara then walked in to the living room then said with a smile "morning Oliver I thought I heard you talking to someone."

"Morning Kara and I was actually talking to Gideon come on over here then I can show you" said Oliver with a smile.

As Kara walked to the couch then said "Gideon."

The laptop in front of Oliver lit up then a woman's voice then said "**hello Ms. Danvers it has been a long time and good morning to you**."

Kara looked at Oliver with shock then said "why do you have Gideon with you. I thought she was with the Legends and Barry."

Gideon spoke before Oliver could then said "**well Ms. Danvers I have the ability to download and copy myself on anything electronic so Mr. Queen came to the Time Vault in Star Lab and asked if I could accompany him to Earth 38**."

"So that's why I have Gideon with me" said Oliver with a smile.

Kara nodded then said "I guess I can understand that I'll just stay quiet so you can finish your call with Gideon."

Oliver gave a silent nod to Kara then looked back at the laptop then said "OK Gideon here's what I want you to do first I want you to send the photo to Diggle and have him ask Lyla if she could know anything at all about the photo. Then the second thing is I want you to send the article to Barry and have him make contact with Dr. Shin."

"**Of course Mr. Queen I'll send them the photo and article when you turn off the laptop and have a good day**" said Gideon.

"Thank you Gideon" said Oliver as he turned off his laptop and closed it.

Oliver then looked over at Kara with a smile then said "so how are you feeling today."

"I'm feeling a lot better before I came out of my room I decided to hover in the air for a minute and I didn't fall so that's good and I don't feel weak right now" said Kara with a smile.

"Well that's good so when I was out on my run this morning I decided to to stop in your favorite donut shop so here they are" said Oliver as he handed the box of donuts over to Kara.

"Oh Rao your a life saver I have been craving donuts for a long time" said Kara as she grabbed the box out of Oliver's hand.

As Oliver was laughing, Kara was glaring at Oliver then said "what are you laughing at Oliver."

Oliver stopped laughing then looked at Kara with a smile then said "nothing nothing it was just funny that's all, so I thought we could stay here at the apartment today then tonight we could order pizza and have your team over then I can tell you and them why I'm here if that OK with you Kara."

"I think my whole team and myself has been curious on why your here so I think your right about telling them so after we finish with the donuts I will call my team to invite them over for pizza" said Kara with a smile as she was eating a donut.

As the last day of Kara's rest and healing came to a close and all of Team Supergirl and Lena and Sam and Ruby was in the apartment waiting for Oliver to start talking**.**

"Well you all might want to know why I'm here on Earth 38" said Oliver with a smile.

"Well I wouldn't lie but I have been curious on why your here Oliver" said J'onn as everyone nodded as J'onn was talking.

"Well let me start when I went to meet with The Monitor during my last team up with Flash and Supergirl I was prepared to give my life for Barry and Kara so when I entered The Monitor's platform he told me that he was preparing us" said Oliver

"What was The Monitor preparing us for Oliver" said a serious Kara.

"The Monitor was preparing us for a threat that is coming from deep space named Darkseid" said a serious Oliver.

"Who is this Darkseid" said Alex.

"I don't know much about him but what I do know is he is a ruler of a planet named Apokolips and has an army of his own creation named Parademons" said Oliver.

"So you came here to warn us and ask for help against Darkseid" said Winn.

"Yes that's part of the reason why I'm here" said Oliver with a smile.

"What is the other reason that your here for" said Nia.

Oliver looked at everyone before answering then said "while I was talking to The Monitor he also gave me a mission to unite 7 heroes to fight off the darkness and Darkseid."

Kara smiled then said "do you know who any of the 7 heroes are."

"I know two of the heroes which are Superman and The Flash and with me included in the 7 heroes and The Monitor also gave me hints for the other 4 heroes like a man in a cape and cowl with a bat logo, a woman with a sword and shield, a man with a glowing green ring, and the last one is a man of the sea with a trident" said Oliver.

"That man in the cape and cowl sound's like Batman or how some people like to call him The Dark Knight" said Winn.

Oliver looked at Winn then said "I think your right Winn, the day Kara woke up there was a D.E.O computer that had Gotham News and the reporter was talking about The Batman working with the GCPD to take down a gang."

"So what is your plan now Oliver" said Kara.

"I need to meet with your cousin and have a talk with him then go to Gotham and try to meet The Batman then I can also have a talk with him also" said Oliver with a serious look.

"Well I guess tomorrow Oliver and I will be having a long drive to Smallville" said Kara as she was laughing at everyone.

Everyone looked shocked at Kara then Lena found her voice before anyone else then said "well in that case I will call the L-Corps building in Gotham and get you V.I.P access to the penthouse on the top floor."

"Well Oliver and Kara can use my car if they want to" said J'onn with a smile.

"Thank you J'onn we will take you up on that offer" said Kara with a smile.

Oliver looked at everyone with shock then said "Thank you everyone for the help, also one last thing I have to tell is that your all involved to come to Earth 1 to see the opening of the new Queen Mansion."

As everyone left for the night Kara looked at Oliver then said "good night Oliver I'm going to pack for our trip to Smallville then I will go to sleep."

"OK I'm already packed so I will just go to sleep so good night Kara" said Oliver with a smile as he walked into his room.

The next day started early for both Oliver and Kara they had breakfast in silence as they got to the D.E.O they saw everyone in the garage by a red car with the top down.

Oliver looked at J'onn then said "So this is your car."

"Yep this is it" said J'onn.

As they both got into the car and Oliver started the motor Alex then said "be careful it a long drive to Smallville."

Then Oliver drives the car out of the garage to start the long drive to Smallville.

Back on Earth 1 on the Waverider the base of the Legends Sara Lance was looking for anything wrong with time in tell the ship's A.I Gideon then said"**Captain Lance**."

"Yes Gideon what is it" said Sara in a tired voice.

"**Well Captain Lance there is a message from Oliver Queen sent from Earth 38**" said Gideon.

"What is Oliver doing on Earth 38 and what type of message is it" said a curious Sara.

"**I don't ****know why Mr. Queen is on Earth 38 and it's an hologram message Captain Lance**" said Gideon.

"OK lets play the message" said Sara.

"**I can't yet we need all the Legends to watch the message**" said Gideon.

"OK call all of them here then we can see the message" said Sara.

As all of the Legends came to the Bridge they all looked at Sara with great confusion then Sara said "we got a message from Oliver and he wanted all the Legends to be apart of the hearing of the message."

They all nodded then Sara said "OK Gideon show us the message."

It only took a few seconds then an hologram of Oliver revealed itself the Oliver hologram then said "**Hello Legends**."

End of Chapter 6

**Author Note**

**I would like to know your thoughts and Thank You for all your Follows and Favorites and Thank You all for the support.**


End file.
